<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loneliness stays with you by Hessy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575006">Loneliness stays with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessy/pseuds/Hessy'>Hessy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ranger Mishaps [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Book 3, Canon-Compliant, Drabble, Feels, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loneliness, crying at 2 am, evanlyn feels sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessy/pseuds/Hessy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Evanlyn discovers that Will doesn't recognize her anymore, she's devastated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ranger Mishaps [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loneliness stays with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was just a thing that I wrote to get over a panic attack and I needed to get all those feelings out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evanlyn first saw Will under the effects of warmweed a month after they'd arrived in Hallasholm. She called out to him, happy that she was this lucky to see him. They got separated when Will was assigned a yard slave. </p>
<p>Evanlyn worked in the kitchens, a job that kept her warm and well-fed. Will wasn't so lucky. When she was done with her duties, she'd sometimes slip into the yard and give him some food. </p>
<p>It was quite a shock to see Will completely unresponsive to her voice, to her. She didn't know why he was behaving like that, but that feeling. Oh, that feeling that her last friend, the last friendly person in here in Skandia, didn't recognize her, it hurt so much. </p>
<p>Evanlyn returned to the kitchen, holding her head low, looking at the floor. She sat on her mat and curled up into a ball. She didn't want to cry, but it felt like her body disagreed with anything her brain had to say. One stray tear found a way into her eye. Evanlyn wiped it into her sleeve. </p>
<p>Growing up, she had many people around her. Some of them she'd even call friends. Others were just competing for the Crown Princess’s attention and Cassandra never liked them. The point was, she was never alone. Someone was always with her, be it a friend or not. She knew those people. Here, she knew no one. No one except Will but he didn't recognize her either. </p>
<p>Sobs shook her body as she realized how lonely she truly was. Miles and miles away from home, her last friend was gone, if not physically, mentally he was. No one would ever know if they'd died here. She was the Crown Princess if she died someone would surely notice, but she'd be long gone before that happened. Fresh tears streamed down her face. </p>
<p>She desperately needed to talk to someone but no one would listen. No one cared. Evanlyn stayed in her position for hours, crying and sobbing, before she finally rocked herself into an uneasy sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>